The present invention relates to vacuum packing apparatus.
Vacuum packing apparatus is used by food processors to vacuum pack food for sale to the public so as to keep the food fresh.
The vacuum packing apparatus used by food processors is intended for use in factories and is not suitable for use in the home, being too large, combersome and expensive for home use.